An Angel's First Christmas
by AngelJ5
Summary: It's Christmas time and it's all about the family as Cate's family joins the Angels to celebrate. Cate's sister in-law goes into labor so to pass the time the Angels tell Rebecca Cate's niece of their first Christmas together with Cate. Enjoy, R&R please
1. Chapter 1

_**I must be mad! Writing two fics and publishing them at the same time!? Well it is Christmas time I suppose, and I had promised this to a few people.**_

_**This tale takes place after A Pirates Lady and before From the Ashes. Using my artistic license as the author I'm making this fit as A Pirates Lady was set in the autumn. ;-) Hope you enjoy. R&R!**_

_**Just so we're clear I own nothing but my characters. The original Angels belong to the official guys at Spelling etc...**_

* * *

_**An Angel's First Christmas.**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

Trees were being decorated, houses were being coated with twinkling lights, joy seemed to be hanging in the air and some areas quite literally. Although not all was as it seemed as in one small home things were not as joyous as they should have been. For in the Fox residence tension ran high a long with tempers.

'Damn it!' Cate cried out for the third time in the space of fifteen minutes.

'Language Caitlin.' Bette, Cate's mother, scolded from the kitchen. Cate grumbled under her breath. As she again tried to attach the long tinsel styled decoration from one corner of her lounge to the centre light in the room.

'Want me to do it?' Kelly's voice came from where she sat on the floor trying to untangle the Christmas tree lights.

'No thanks.' Cate said determined to get the decorations up herself she had come this far with them she would finish them. Unfortunately for Cate she had the ladders very close to the front door of her soon to be filled with people festive home.

'Hello family!' Scotty called as he burst open the front door straight into the stepladders sending Cate flying off of them and thankfully landing on her soft couch. Trying not to laugh Kelly quickly turned from her seated position to check on her little sister who had landed with one of her legs hanging over the back of the couch and the rest of her strewn across it.

'Are you all right?' Kelly asked not being able to hide her giggles at all.

'Terrific, just terrific.' Cate grumbled trying to get herself up off of the couch, Scotty rushed around to the back of the couch and helped pull his older sister up off of it.

'Sorry Cate.' He sheepishly apologized as Cate stumbled up to her feet, Cate looked at her baby brother with a scowl before she pulled him into a tight hug.

'That's all right, what's Christmas without one of us falling off of a ladder.' Cate smiled as she hugged her brother. 'Mom's in the kitchen.' Cate said as Scotty turned to go and find her, before he left Cate's reach she slapped on the back of the back of his head.

'When are Danny and Tessa getting here?' Kelly asked going back to her tree lights.

'Depends how many times they had to stop on the way here. The baby has moved itself around a little and is having a habit of resting on Tessa's bladder.' Cate smirked as she set the stepladders back up again.

'I see, the joys of pregnancy huh?' Kelly laughed.

'So they say. Right ok, now if I don't get it up this time I give up!' Cate said picking up the decoration again and heading back up the ladders just as the phone began to ring. 'Typical.' Cate sighed.

'I'll get it.' Kelly offered smiling to Cate as she moved across the carpet on her knees to the phone. 'Hello?'

'Hey Kel it's Kris. We'll be over soon just got to pick Julie up and we'll be there.' Kris's chirpy voice said through the phone.

'All right Kris, and Kris, use the back door to enter, I don't think Cate can afford to fall from the ladders again.' Kelly laughed down the phone looking over her shoulder to Cate who rolled her eyes at her big sister.

'Ok Kel,' Kris replied laughing herself. 'look forward to hearing about that when we get there see y'all soon.' Kris hung up, as did Kelly heading back to the lights.

'They're on their way?' Cate asked as she managed to finally hang the decorations.

'Yeah, they just have to pick Julie up first.' Kelly answered. Cate came down the stepladders folding them and putting them to the side propped against the wall.

'Need a hand?' Cate offered looking down at her sister.

'Yeah, you want to start stretching these out now I've untangled them.' Kelly said looking at her sister with an accusing look.

'Don't look at me like that, I put the lights away properly last time I used them they just have this magic way of tangling into a balled mess.' Cate laughed as she sat on the floor with Kelly pulling out the strands of lights.

'Caitlin, was that your brother on the phone?' Bette asked coming to the alcove entrance of the kitchen.

'No mom just Kris, they're on their way.' Cate answered as Kelly handed her another strand of lights. Cate looked up to her mother seeing the worried look on her face. 'Don't worry mom they'll get here safe and sound.' Bette smiled and turned back into the kitchen.

'Get away from that bowl!' Bette called out followed by the sound of a slap and Scotty's cry of pain. 'Out of my kitchen.' Bette shooed Scotty out of the kitchen area. Kelly and Cate turned to see Scotty rush out to join them in safety.

'You know better than that.' Cate teased as Scotty sat on the couch opening up the boxes of baubles.

'I thought her back was turned long enough.' Scotty grinned. 'Where is that big brother of ours anyway?' Scotty asked looking to the front door and then the clock on the wall.

'They'll be here, calm down. Why don't you go and get your stuff out of your car.' Cate suggested. Scotty sighed getting up and heading for the door as the phone rang again, Cate reached over picking up the receiver.

'Hello?'

'Cate, it's Danny.'

'Hey are you ok?' Cate asked straight away knowing something was wrong.

'Tessa's gone into labor we're at the Cedars- Sinai hospital.' Danny rushed in to the phone. Cate stood up hearing this looking to Scotty she motioned for him to get their mom.

'Is Tessa ok?' Cate asked.

'She's fine, fine but can you come down here? We've got all of our stuff in the car, presents etc not to mention Rebecca. Cate it's gonna take some time, can you come and pick the car and Becca up.' Cate smiled as her brother sounded so panicked and out of character.

'Yeah of course, no problem. I'll bring mom with me and make an exchange.' Cate cheerfully said down the phone.

'Great thanks sis, see you soon.' Danny said before hanging up the phone. Cate hung up her phone turning to her family stood waiting around her.

'Mom, grab you coat hand the cooking over to Scotty or Kelly.' Cate smiled.

'What's going on Caitlin?' Bette demanded as Scotty fetched his mom's coat.

'Tessa's gone into labor, she, Danny and Becca are at the hospital. Tessa's ok but it's going to be a while. Danny wants me to take you there and pick up Becca and their things from his car. Bette rushed around getting her shoes on and grabbing her purse.

'Kelly you're in charge of the kitchen, Scotty stay out of it.' Bette ordered her troops. 'Caitlin let's go.' Smiling broadly to Kelly and Scott she followed her mom out to the drive and her car just as Kris pulled up along the curb outside Cate's home. Kris, Jill and Julie filing out of the Cobra.

'Hey where's the fire?' Jill called out as Bette got into Cate's Mustang.

'Tessa's gone into labor.' Cate called over her car to them all. 'Be back soon, go on in and help Kelly and Scotty.' Cate waved as she got into her car, starting it she drove out of the drive and on her way to the hospital as the other Angels laughing excitedly went into the house.

About an hour later Cate returned to her home. Getting out of the car with her niece Rebecca the front opened where Kelly stood waiting for them, seeing Kelly stood waiting Rebecca rushed over to her, Kelly picked up the little girl sweeping her into a hug.

'Hey there little one, how you doing?' Kelly asked as the little girl wrapped her arms around Kelly's neck.

'Mama's at the hospital having the baby!' Rebecca said excitedly, Kelly laughed at the little girl's enthusiasm.

'That's right soon you're going to be a big sister!' Kris said over Kelly's shoulder tapping Rebecca on the tip of her nose.

'Aunt Kris!' Rebecca called arms stretched out to the short blonde, Kelly handed Rebecca over to her for their hug as she went out to help Cate bring things in from her car.

'Is Tessa ok?' Kelly asked taking bags of gifts into the house.

'She's ok, considering the labors probably going to be a few more hours yet she's doing just fine. Danny's pacing up and down the room not really sure what to do with himself so I've left mom in charge.'

'It's what she's best at.' Kelly smiled picturing Bette, the head of the family taking care of the situation ordering not just Danny around but the medical team as well. 'They brought a lot of stuff.' Kelly huffed as she picked up a heavy bag.

'I think they picked up some things for Scotty and mom as well.' Cate explained looking at all the bags. 'I think there might be some just incase things.'

'Just in case things?' Kelly queried as they walked into the house.

'Just in case the baby came a little earlier than expected.'

'Ohh, right yeah, of course.' Kelly realized with a chuckle and a smile. As they walked into the lounge they found Rebecca sat with Scotty on the couch as the rest of the Angels sat around on either the floor or the armchairs.

'Everything ok?' Scotty asked as he tickled his niece.

'Everything's fine, mom's handling everything.' Cate said with a wink to her little brother. 'We'll get these out of the way and finish up the decorations.' Cate said pointing to the lights still stretched out on the floor that Jill was now inspecting and checking on. Within an hour the decorations were up and the house looked good and festive.

'You like it Becca?' Kelly asked the little girl who sat on the couch looking up at the tree.

'It's great, but the tree looks funny.' The little girl said tilting her head to one side.

'Really, what's wrong with it?' Kelly asked knowing full well what was missing as the other Angels and Scotty sat around listening.

'The angel's missing from the top of the tree.' Rebecca finally realised. The adults watched and laughed amongst themselves in awe at the little girls wonder of the tree and decorations.

'Well we'd better make that right then hadn't we.' Cate said to Rebecca nodding to Scotty who picked up his little niece as Cate took a small box and opened it to reveal the angel, handing it Rebecca Scotty lifted her so she could place the angel on the top of the tree.

'Now that looks like a great Christmas tree!' Jill exclaimed. 'Good job Becca.' Jill rewarded Rebecca with her best winning smile. Rebecca giggled as her uncle dropped her into his arms again tickling her.

'So should we switch on the tree lights?' Kris asked.

'I don't see why not, Becca you want to do it?' Cate asked her niece who nodded quickly rushing over to her aunts lap who held the switch in her handing waiting. Placing her smaller hand into Cate's and leaning against her Rebecca went to switch on the lights.

'Oh, wait a minute!' Jill called out. Rebecca froze waiting as Jill jumped up and switched off the house lights making the room darken slightly to the natural light outside. 'Ok Becca, now.' Jill excitedly said as Rebecca turned back to her aunt and flicked the switch. The tree lit up gold, red and green as everyone around cooed at it.

'That looks fantastic.' Julie said from the armchair she sat curled up in looking lovingly at the festive tree in the corner of the room. 'So what shall we do now?' She asked.

'Well, we can't exactly go anywhere whilst Danny and Tessa are at the hospital.' Cate said still sat on the floor with Rebecca sat against her.

'What do you want to do Becca?' Julie asked. Rebecca looked up to the ceiling thinking hard at what she would like to do.

'Story.' She simply said to which both Scotty and Cate lightly laughed at, the Angels turning to them wondering what was so amusing.

'She's Danny's little girl all right.' Scotty said to which Cate smiled in agreement rocking Rebecca from side to side in her arms.

'Oh yeah, she's a Carter all right.' Cate looked around at her friends seeing their bewilderment. 'We have a tradition in our family that once the decorations are up and the tree is lit we tell stories.'

'What story do you want to hear Becca?' Scotty asked getting down onto the floor with Cate and Rebecca.

'First Christmases.' Rebecca replied smiling a wide smile.

'First Christmases? But you've heard all of them.' Cate said with laughter in her tone.

'Not yours I haven't.' Rebecca defended looking up to Cate.

'You have.' Scotty said lightly poking Rebecca making her giggle.

'No I haven't, not Aunt Cate and Kelly's first Christmas.' Rebecca defended her choice. The realization dawned on the room of adults with laughter.

'Oh, I see, well all right. Why don't you go and sit up on the couch with aunt Kelly and Kris and they can begin the story whilst I get us some drinks and snacks, you can help Scotty.' Cate instructed as Rebecca skipped the short distance over to Kelly who waited with open arms loving this little girl she got to call her niece.

'You sure that's wise?' Jill asked as Cate walked past her.

'I'm sure we can skirt around some things, at least until the little bit falls asleep anyway, shouldn't take her long.' Cate said quietly enough for only Jill to hear.

'So how shall we start?' Kris asked looking around the room her gaze finishing on Julie.

'Hey don't look at me, I didn't know you guys then remember? I'm going to enjoy this story just as much as Becca is.' Julie laughed.

'Ok, well how about once upon a time.' Kelly suggested.

'Great.' Kris said as she snuggled down closer to Rebecca who sat wedged between Kelly and Kris. Kris thought for a moment and then smiled as inspiration kicked in. 'Once upon a time there were three little girls who…'

'Not that one!' Cate yelled from the kitchen causing the Angels to all laugh, as Rebecca looked around confused.

'How about we start it like this.' Kelly began smiling down at Rebecca. 'Once upon a time about three years ago when two sisters first met they celebrated their first Christmas together.' The room settled down listening with just the glow of the Christmas tree lighting the room as Kelly told the story of their first Christmas together with Cate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. – I'll Be Home For Christmas.**

_Three years earlier…_

Kris and Kelly were at the office putting up a few Christmas decorations nothing to gaudy or over the top but just enough to make the place feel festive and still professional.

'So where is Cate?' Kris asked as she handed Kelly a few more baubles for the tree.

'She's in Colorado visiting her aunt, Bette's sister, she has a ranch out there.'

'Who Cate?' Kris asked surprised.

'No, not Cate, her aunt, I think it's somewhere in the Northern part.' Kelly said as she stretched round the tree hanging ornaments.

'Bet it's cold there right now. Is Cate going to be back in time for the party?' The office Christmas party, which wasn't held in their small office but in a large dance hall with a big band and all of Charlie's work friends, clients and nearest and dearest it was to be black tie and evening gowns.

'She hopes to be, her aunt needed help with something so both Cate and her younger brother Scotty headed out there.' Kelly explained standing back from the tree to see that it was equal.

'Nothing serious I hope?' Kris asked worried knowing the problems Cate and her family had just been through with one of her older brothers.

'Not from what Cate said, her aunt just needs some extra hands to bring in the cattle and get the place ready for a long winter. Also she hasn't seen either of them in a long time so two birds with one stone I suppose.' Kelly carried on explaining as she straightened and moved a couple of the ornaments.

'So we should be seeing her then. Any plans for your first Christmas together?' Kris handed Kelly the tree lights as she asked.

'Nothing big planned, we're spending Christmas day together and then we're booked on a flight to Oklahoma the day after.' Kelly smiled warmly of the thought of having a family Christmas with Cate, her brothers, mom and her niece Rebecca.

'Nothing big planned though.' Kris teased enjoying how happy her friend was.

'When is Jill getting in?' Kelly asked moving on to the other sisters on the Angel team.

'I'll be leaving for the airport in a couple of hours, so long as everything is on time she should be landing when I get there.' Kris beamed; Jill had gone back to the racing circuit once she had finished the Cannonball Run with Cate it had been about three months since they had seen each other and this year Jill was home for Christmas, Kris couldn't be happier. Kelly chuckled at Kris's excitement, she was excited herself to have her sister home for Christmas, sister, it still seemed so strange and yet absolutely right at the same time. Kris noticed Kelly daydreaming.

'What ya thinking about?' She asked.

'Just this last year, meeting Cate and now sharing Christmas with her, her family and our family of course.' Kelly smiled pointing to Kris and the office. 'You know what we need.' Kelly said to Kris who as if reading her mind switched on the radio, being the 22nd December Christmas songs were constantly being played. Kris found an old classic playing and turned the radio up a little more from its usual quiet hum.

'I love this one.' Kris enthused as Rosemary Clooney sang _'I'll Be Home For Christmas.'_

'Me too.' Kelly agreed as they continued decorating.

'Scotty to your left! Catch up with that loose one!' Cate hollered to her brother from up on the saddle of her horse. She and Scotty along with four others had been droving the cattle from the top paddocks back down to the ranch. Scotty galloped off after the loose cattle swinging it round back to the herd calling out triumphantly like a cowboy afterwards. Cate and the others laughed watching him.

'Cate!' Cate turned herself in her saddle to look over her shoulder to the voice that came from behind her; she waved when she saw her aunt chasing after them to catch up. 'Nearly done then?' Her aunt asked smiling the cold air around them showing the breath escape from hers and her horse's mouths.

'Nearly there aunt Joan.' Cate smiled as her aunt rode along side of her. Joan was taller and thinner than her sister Bette but they had the same smile and glint in their same coloured eyes Joan also had dark blonde hair unlike her older sister who was dark haired.

'Good because your sister's Christmas present is ready.' Joan smiled as she watched Cate's face light up with excitement.

'It is! That's brilliant, thank you aunt Joan.' Cate excitedly said smile beaming.

'Gus, you boys think you can handle the rest of this mob without Cate?' Joan called out across to her head ranch hand.

'Sure can Joan, go on Cate get out of here!' Gus waved them off as Joan and Cate pushed their horses on passed the mob of cattle and back to the homestead. They rode right round to the yards, dismounting they tied their horses to the tethers outside the stables.

'Come on she's waiting in here.' Joan smiled leading Cate into the stables. Joan headed to one of the stalls to the centre of the sheltered stables, opening it Joan entered in coming back out again leading out a beautiful chestnut horse. Cate slowly walked up to the horse befriending it.

'Aunt Joan she's beautiful, perfect in everyway.' Cate said in awe of the horse.

'She's a lovely filly that's for sure. When Sam found out you were looking for a horse for your sister he practically broke down my door to offer you this one, he even threw in the tack as well.' Joan smiled pointing to it all in the stall.

'Well I all ready have a saddle for her that's back in LA.'

'You sure this sister of yours can ride.' Joan teased as Cate looked over every inch of the horse.

'Yeah I'm sure, she'll have no excuse to learn now anyway especially if Kelly's coming out here to visit.' Cate said patting the side of the horse.

'She'd better, I want to meet this Kelly that I've heard so much about from everyone.' Joan laughed as she led the horse back into its stall. Cate waited for her aunt to exit the stall then shut it's door, locking it in place.

'Mom's been on the phone again then?' Cate asked raising an eyebrow.

'You know it, she's was just checking up on you and your brother, making sure everything is ok.' Joan explained putting her arm around Cate's waist as they walked out of the stables towards the homestead.

'She worries too much.' Cate smiled shaking her head.

'With good reason.' Joan said seriously knowing full well what had been going on in the family lately.

'Things are settling down aunt Joan, really they are.' Cate reassured as they entered in to the large log built ranch house.

'I'm gonna put the kettle on, get that fire started would you kid.' Joan sweetly asked her niece, smiling Cate nodded heading into the main room of the house where the log fire was situated. Joan's homestead was a rich building, big and full of love and life. Joan and her husband James had a successful life together raising their ranch from the ground to the successful business it was now, Joan and James had a great reputation within the area and they worked hard to keep it that way. Cate set up the fire then lit it.

'When's uncle James getting in?' Cate called out to her aunt.

'Tonight hopefully, depending on the weather.' Joan answered bring hot coffee into the room for her and Cate. 'I hope he makes it home to see you before you leave.' Joan said blowing on her hot drink.

'So do I.' Cate smiled walking over to the baby grand piano situated in its own small room next to the open planned main room of the home. Lifting its lid Cate sat at the piano running her hands over the keys.

'Play me something kid.' Joan contentedly said as she swung her legs up onto the arm of the large armchair she was sat in. Cate turned to look round at her aunt then back to the piano.

'Ok, let's try this one.' Cate began to play the piano, the opening of jingle bells, which segued into Joni Mitchell's song _'River'_ which she sang. Joan relaxed back into the large armchair listening blissfully as the music played across the room, Scotty entered into the room having come in from the cold outside he kicked his boots off and sat by the fire listening to his sister as she finished playing the song.

'Nice Cate, now play my favourite.' Scotty requested from his seat on the floor.

'Really, again?' Cate teased knowing how much Scotty loved the song he asked for.

'Yeah again, please Cate, please!' Scotty pleaded getting up on to his knees and shuffling across the floor to his sister making them both and their aunt laugh.

'All right, all right, as you begged so nicely.' Cate smiled kissing Scotty on his forehead before pushing him backwards. Cate turned back to the piano and began to play _'I'll Be Home For Christmas'_ as Scotty moved over to sit leaning against Joan's armchair, Joan putting her arm over Scotty's shoulder. The night continued with music and laughter from the family until they all turned in for the night.

Cate was up before dawn collecting together her bags to leave for the airport for her flight back to LA.

'You leaving so early Caitlin?' A mans voice asked making Cate jump as she quietly walked into the kitchen. Turning she saw her uncle James sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in front of him with the previous days newspaper.

'Afraid so uncle James.' Cate smiled sadly walking over to hug her uncle as he stayed seated in his chair. 'When did you get in?'

'Oh about an hour or two ago, thought I'd wait until your aunt got up before I went to bed, didn't want to disturb her and this way I get to see something of you before you leave.'

'I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer but I promised Kelly I'd get back in time for the party.'

'It's all right, really, I understand. So how is it having a sister?' James asked leaning forward his arms crossed on the kitchen table.

'It's still kind of strange. I mean I've had three brothers for a while now and I'm used to that but, well…'

'The connection is different isn't it?' James asked smiling.

'It is, it really is and I'm not always sure how to handle that. We're still getting to know things about each other where as my brothers and I have gone through all of that and I don't know, I'm not making much sense am I.' Cate smiled bashfully as she leaned across the table opposite her uncle.

'Not really, but I know what you mean. Has she filled that void?' James knew Cate inside and out, along with Joan, James had always been close with Cate especially after her adoptive father died the relationship became stronger.

'Yeah she has, as soon as I knew it was real and she was mine, my blood and all that, it just filled that void completely. I've never felt this way before. I mean I've always loved mom and dad, my brothers and you and aunt Joan.' Cate quickly said realizing what she had said before might have hurt her uncle's feelings.

'It's all right Cate, I understand, we all do and we couldn't be happier for you. Now, you'd better get a move or else the bad weather they've been promising will hit before you get to the main roads.'

'Are they clear out there?' Cate asked concerned knowing how bad the winter weather could get.

'They are or at least they were when I was on them. Come on I'll give you a hand loading up, is Scotty collecting the truck later.' James asked as he picked up Cate's heavier bags.

'He said he would, Gus will drive him up later to get it.' Cate answered as they walked out to where the 4x4 truck was parked. Opening the back passenger door James tossed in the bags shutting the door afterwards.

'Good, well, you're all ready to go.' James smiled holding out his arms. Cate gladly walked into them for one of James' famous bear hugs. 'Be safe kiddo, call us when you get there, to the airport and then LA.'

'I will, promise.' Cate said kissing her uncles cheek before getting into the driver's seat. 'I'll see you at mom's.' Cate waved as she started the engine and drove away from the homestead sorry to have to leave so soon. 'Well onto the first Angel family Christmas.' Cate enthused cheering herself up as she switched on the radio for company finding a channel playing some decent music, settling on a rock and roll station who were playing Brenda Lee's _'Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree.'_ 'That's more like it.' Cate laughed to herself as she drove on.

* * *

'So what happened next?' Rebecca asked with a small yawn.

'I ran into a little transport problem.' Cate answered as her niece snuggled further into Kelly's side.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi all, yes I know I didn't finish this in time last year but hopefully this year I will as my other fics are taking me a little bit of time...Hopefully the fact I'm the lead in Sinbad the Sailor Pantomime won't hold up this fic either! Enjoy. Let's get in the holiday spirit again, I've been listening to Christmas songs for ages getting prepared for this! (and because I just love 'em! Lol) AJ5 ;-)_**

**

* * *

Chapter 3.**

'Come on aunt Cate!' Rebecca hollered from the lounge still sat between Kelly and Kris. Cate was in the kitchen with Jill making hot chocolate for everyone, Jill helped by tossing lots of mini marshmallows into each cup.

'I think your niece is calling for you.' Jill smiled as she poured mallows into another cup.

'Hurry aunt Cate, hurry!' Rebecca urged. Cate and Jill could hear the laughter from the other Angels sat in the room.

'You got any snack food in here Cate?' Scotty asked as he walked into the kitchen.

'Top cupboard Scotty, grab the chips and popcorn.' Cate pointed to the cupboard she meant without turning to look at it as she knelt down taking bowls out of the lower cupboard in front of her. Putting the bowls on the kitchen counter, Scotty filled them with potato chips and popcorn as directed by his sister then carried them out to the room ahead of Jill and Cate who took in the drinks.

'All right Becca, where did we get to?' Cate asked as she sat on the floor again with Scotty beside her.

'You were leaving great aunt Joan's place and driving to the airport.' Rebecca recanted excitedly.

'Right ok, well let's see what happened next?' Cate said looking up to the ceiling making her little niece linger in anticipation as to what would happen next in her story.

'Aunt Cate!' Rebecca called lingering on Cate's name getting impatient.

'All right, all right, so I drove on towards the airport and was doing fine, the roads were clear and traffic light and then the truck I was driving started to make some very strange noises.

* * *

_Three years earlier…_

Cate happily drove along the roads listening to great music and thoroughly enjoying her drive through to the airport, when the truck started to sputter and have few problems.

'Oh come on! Don't do this to me, come on, we were making such good time.' Cate complained to the truck wishing it on. Unfortunately the truck didn't want to play along as it continued to sputter and make other strained and strange noises, Cate pulled over as soon and safely as she could. Getting out of the car Cate walked round to the front it opening the hood. 'Ok let's see what's going on in here.' Cate said aloud to herself as she looked over the engine. 'Right, ok, terrific.' Cate said as she slammed the hood shut again. 'Not a clue.' Cate sighed walking back to the driver's side and getting back into the truck. 'That's just brilliant.' Cate sighed leaning back into the driver's seat. Switching on her hazard lights Cate hoped that a highway patrol officer would stop by soon. Leaning back Cate turned on the radio again finding something to listen to as she listened to the end of Elvis Presley's '_Blue Christmas'_ the DJ started to play 'I'll Be Home For Christmas' sighing Cate rolled her eyes looking out the side window just as a Highway Patrol officer pulled in behind her. The officer came along side the truck and tapped on the window, which Cate rolled down.

'Morning officer.' Cate smiled.

'Morning Cate.' The officer smiled

'Ryan?' Cate looked at the officer and smiled. 'Ryan!' Cate opened the truck door jumping out to hug the officer who returned the tight embrace. 'I can't believe it's you! Look at you!'

'I know, uniform and all, I am now a respected man of the law.' Ryan joked standing straight and pulling his jacket down straight again. The two old friends began to laugh. 'So what's happened here, the old truck give out on ya?' Ryan asked as he looked around to the front of the vehicle.

'Certainly seems to have done so.' Cate glumly answered.

'Where you heading to?'

'The airport, I'm heading back home to L.A. for Christmas with my sister, but if I don't get there soon then I'll be disappointing her, our friends and even myself.' Cate explained. Ryan stood listening looking confused.

'I'm sorry, did you say sister? Did Bette have another kid and not tell us?' Ryan asked only half joking. Cate pulled a face of mild disgust slapping Ryan in the arm.

'Ryan! God no, no! My real sister, we found each other recently.' Cate explained as Ryan laughed moving round to the drivers side of the truck opening up the hood which once popped Cate opened up.

'You found each other?' Ryan asked raising an eyebrow quizzically. 'I didn't even know you were looking Cate.'

'I wasn't, it's kind of a long story, but you know I now work as a private detective right?' Cate asked to which Ryan nodded. 'Well I was working a case and things happened and we discovered each other.'

'You work together?'

'We have been for nearly two years and we didn't even realise. I was very much undercover all of the time so I didn't really get to know the rest of the team closely until these last few months.'

'What's her name?'

'Kelly, Kelly Garrett.'

'She's older?'

'By a couple of years, almost three I suppose.'

'Has Bette and your brothers met her?'

'Oh yeah.' Cate said her eyes widening as she remembered that and the case that came with it. 'Hasn't Scotty told what's been going on back in Mustang?' Cate asked tilting her head to one side.

'He said there was stuff going on but he'd tell me about it later. This isn't taking you anywhere I'm afraid Cate.' Ryan regrettably said after looking over the engine of the truck.

'Great.' Cate pouted.

'Fear not, your knight in shining armour is here to help.' Ryan smiled lowering down the hood of the truck. 'Come on, I'll take you to the airport and you can fill me in on everything along the way.' Ryan smiled a handsome grin as he walked to the passenger door of Cate's truck taking out her luggage and carrying it to his car. Cate shut the doors, took the keys from the ignition and locked up the truck.

'You'll let my uncle know the truck is here?'

'Sure, I'll radio it in for the guys to come and collect and take it back to the ranch, let them know your ok at the same time.' Ryan smiled as he started his patrol car. 'So tell me all about your sister and how you met.' Ryan said pulling out onto the road.

Back in L.A. Kelly was finishing decorating her home ready for both her and Cate to celebrate Christmas day there before heading to Oklahoma. Thinking of Oklahoma Kelly finished what she was doing in the lounge and rushed into her bedroom to start pulling out clothes for her trip when the doorbell rang. Kelly briskly walked through from her bedroom to the door opening it to reveal a beaming, smiling Jill with Kris stood just to her side.

'Merry Christmas!' Jill called out her arms opened wide as she moved to Kelly who returned the greeting as Jill wrapped her into a big bear hug.

'Merry Christmas Jill, oh, it's so good to have you home for the holiday.' Kelly enthused as the two friends broke away from each other Kelly backing away to let Jill and Kris into the house.

'Have you heard from Cate Kel?' Kris asked as she placed her handbag down on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch next to her sister.

'No, not yet, she said she'd call before her plane departs which should be in about an hour or two.' Kelly said looking to her watch. 'Drink anyone?' Kelly asked both sisters nodding as Kelly headed towards the kitchen to put the kettle onto the stove setting out cups for tea.

'So is Cate coming here or to hers or straight to the party?' Jill enquired from her seat on the couch.

'She should be coming here. We're meant to be getting ready for the party together and going together, just one big part of our first Christmas together.' Kelly said with a big happy smile bringing out a tray with all of their drinks on. 'So hopefully her plane will be on time.' Kelly looked to her watch again and then the telephone.

'Don't worry Kel.' Kris reassured her friend rubbing her knee as she set her cup of tea down on the coffee table. 'Cate will call and she'll be here.'

'Of course she will.' Jill agreed. Kelly smiled to her two dear friends.

'I know I just have this feeling is all, that something is going to go wrong.'

'That's just the skeptical detective side of you.' Jill smiled leaning back into the sofa.

'Maybe.' Kelly smiled taking a sip of her tea but it still nagged her at the back of her mind.

'So what are we all wearing tonight?' Jill asked changing the subject to help get Kelly's mind off of worrying just for a little while.

'You have got to be kidding me.' Cate said to the check-in assistant at the airport.

'I'm sorry ma'am, the flights have been cancelled.' The young woman explained.

'All flights?' Cate asked knowing full well the answer but she liked to have hope.

'All flights at least until the weather lifts, it's just not safe.'

'Of course it isn't.' Cate sighed. 'Are there any buses leaving, trains anything?'

'You'll have to check with the information office.' The young woman pointed in the direction of the office towards the front of the airport.

'Ok, thanks.' Cate nodded gathering up her ticket and wallet stuffing it into her messenger bag. Cate walked over to the office to find the line of people outside the door and heading around the side of the office building. Looking at the line Cate laughed to herself shaking her head. 'That's not going to happen.' Cate carried on walking towards the telephone bank to call Kelly and let her know what was going on when she noticed parked in the side parking lot a small group of trucker's cabs. An idea forming Cate smiled and headed out to the trucks. Cate rushed up to a burly man stood leaning against the front of his truck smoking.

'Excuse me.' Cate interrupted the truckers smoking thoughts as he turned to look at her. 'Any chance you're heading out towards the train station?' Cate asked.

'Afraid not miss but I think you'll find that lot over there are.' The trucker pointed to a group huddled around the engine of their bus, which they were obviously having troubles with. Thanking the trucker Cate made her way to the bus.

'Excuse me, any chance you're heading to the train station?' Cate asked again.

'Not if we can't get this old lady moving again.' The man with his head deep in the engine explained. The voice was deep but there was something about it she recognized, the accent mostly. 'But I'm sure if you take a look at it Catey girl you can get us moving.' Four Leaf looked up, the glow of his cigarette lighting up the smiling creases on his face.

'Four Leaf!' Cate cried out as the two friends threw themselves into a hug. 'What are you doing here?' Cate asked as they separate again.

'We were trying to get to L.A. but that isn't going quite as we planned.'

'Tell me about it.' Cate agreed disheartened.

'But if we can get this old wagon moving we might just get the train station. Where you heading Catey?' Four Leaf asked.

'Like you I want to get back to L.A. I don't see it happening today though.' Cate said glumly. Four Leaf put his arm around her guiding her towards the bus engine.

'Don't say that Catey, it's Christmas, we might just get us a miracle. Why don't we start with this old lady.' Four Leaf pointed to the engine, Cate smiled to him as she leaned in to the machine seeing the problem straight away she sent Four Leaf and the others in his group to go out and beg for as much as she needed to fix the problem.

'Well that should do it; easier than my uncles truck anyway.' Cate smiled wiping her hands on the towel Four Leaf had handed her. Four Leaf gave the signal to the guy behind the steering wheel who switched on the engine, after a little negotiation the engine turned and the bus coughed and started to cheers and applause from Four Leaf, Cate and the other passengers with Four Leaf.

'Come on the sooner we get to the station the better.' Four Leaf beckoned for Cate who was helped by some of the other men to grab her luggage and get it all on to the bus. Once seated with Four Leaf the bus moved out on to the road. 'Knew you could do it Catey girl, had every faith in ya.' Four Leaf smiled winking at Cate.

'It was nothing really, oh damn!' Cate exclaimed.

'What is it, did you forget something?' Four Leaf asked worried.

'I forgot to call Kelly. She'll be expecting me on my flight, I was going to call her to explain but I got sidetracked.' Cate smiled to her friend. 'It's al right I'll call her as soon as we're at the station. I don't think I'm going to make the Christmas party though.' Cate sighed; she was really looking forward to it, dressing up all glam and having a fun night out with Kelly and the other Angels.

'You'll get there.' Four Leaf assured.

'How Four Leaf, how am I meant to get there, it will take at least a couple of days on the train or even to drive it. Flying is the quickest way and that's out right now too.' Cate said thoroughly dejected. Four Leaf smirked at Cate's sulk.

'Catey girl, at this time of year anything is possible.' Cate looked to him eyebrows raised before they both started laughing.

* * *

'So you didn't make it home?' Julie asked completely absorbed in the story as Rebecca began to drift off to sleep snuggled into Kelly. Cate looked to Julie smirking.

'You don't want me spoiling the story now do you?' Cate asked.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry everyone, getting to be a busy time for me with work and I'm the lead in my musical drama group's Pantomime which starts it week long run tomorrow! I am nervous...this does help to calm a little as would your reviews...;-) AJ5.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

'She's had a pretty exciting day.' Kelly smiled as she pulled a blanket up over Rebecca who slept peacefully in her Aunt's bed. Cate watched from the doorway of her bedroom as her big sister took care of her niece.

'Yeah she has.' Cate agreed when a cushion struck her; turning back to the main room she saw Jill and Julie beckoning her back eagerly. 'I think the other kids are getting restless.' Cate laughed as Kelly joined her moving them both into the hallway pulling the door closed behind them.

'I would say so.' Kelly laughed quietly as she and her little sister walked back in to the sitting room taking their seats again on the couch.

'So Kel, how did you take the news that Cate wasn't on the plane.' Julie asked snuggling down into her armchair again, Jill resting back against the front of Julie's seat. Kelly looked to her sister who motioned for her to continue with the story.

'You're the best one to answer that sis.' Cate smirked. Kelly nodded as she began to pick up the story.

'Well I didn't take as well as I could have.'

* * *

_3 years earlier._

The phone began to ring in Kelly's home.

'Hang on!' Kelly called out as she rushed from her kitchen to where her phone sat berating herself again for not having a phone put in the kitchen. The phone continued to ring. 'Hello?' Kelly answered as she snatched up the phone.

'Kelly?' A woman's voice came through the line uncertain.

'Yes this is Kelly?' Kelly answered back confused but her unsettled feeling returning.

'Oh good. Kelly this is Joan Cavendish, Cate's aunt.' Joan explained. Kelly sat down fearing the worst.

'Is everything alright Mrs. Cavendish?' Kelly asked.

'Joan please and yes everything is fine well, sort of.' Joan admitted.

'Sort of, what's happened is Cate alright?' Kelly asked fear mounting.

'She's just fine sweetheart I'm sorry I'm doing this all wrong getting you all worried. I'm calling because Cate's flight was cancelled.' Kelly let out a breath she didn't even realise she was holding.

'Cancelled?'

'I'm afraid so.'

'Is she going to be able to get back here at all in time for Christmas?' Kelly asked her Christmas plans all fading away.

'I should think she's doing everything in her power to get home to you honey. Some friends of ours let us know that she was heading towards the train station with some friends, I'm sure she'll call you as soon as she's able to.' Joan explained.

'Yes I'm sure she will.' Kelly agreed a little disappointed with her sister for not having called herself.

'Don't worry Kelly she'll call you and everything will be fine, we'll speak soon, take care now, goodbye.' Kelly returned her goodbyes and well wishes and hung up the phone. Sitting down on her couch for moment Kelly sat lost in thought, annoyed that Cate hadn't called and concerned that she wouldn't make it home in time for Christmas, all in all it was not looking great for their first Christmas together.

Cate sat in the bus next to Four Leaf who was keeping himself busy playing his mandolin. Cate liked the music he played as she stared out the window as the bus drove along.

'Don't worry darlin' you'll get home to your sister, no problem.' Four Leaf said keeping his eyes on the fret board of his mandolin as he spoke. Cate smiled as Four Leaf read her mind.

'Yeah but what are the chances I'll get there on time and she's going to be pissed that I didn't call her before we hit the road.'

'Someone would have called her let her know what's going on.' Four Leaf assured. 'Look, keep your spirits up.'

'Keep my spirits up? Four Leaf you know I don't drink anymore.'

'I do and I didn't mean drinking spirits Catey, boys come on now our friend here needs some cheering up and a little coercing into singing.'

'No Four Leaf, no singing, I'm not in the mood.' Cate grumpily said as she sank down in her seat turning towards the window a little more. The band started up playing acoustic as Four Leaf led them in to 'Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree' Four Leaf began to sing the lead which the band tried to stop and get Cate to take over eventually the pleading worked as Cate began to laugh and they started again Cate putting her hand over Four Leaf's mouth to stop him from singing lead anymore. The journey began to feel a little more lighthearted as they all began to make fun of the situation they were in. The music continued as the band came round to playing 'I'll be Home for Christmas' Cate sang although found it hard bringing the once jovial mood down to the blues of the situation they were all in trying to get to Los Angeles in time for the celebrations of Christmas. The music soon stopped as a loud bang sounded sending the bus careening to the side of the road slamming everyone into the right hand side of the bus.

'What the hell was that?' One of the band members called out as another member pulled himself up off of him.

'I think we might have just blown a tire.' Cate said rubbing her right shoulder after smacking it in to the window.

'I'd say you're right.' The driver agreed as he threw on his jacket and opened the bus doors getting out to inspect the damage. The occupants of the bus groaned realizing what this would mean for them all. 'Yep.' The driver said climbing back on board. 'Tire's blown.'

'Any way we can change it?' Cate asked.

'You want to jack this old rig up?' The bus driver asked.

'If it'll get me closer to home.'

'Sorry Cate not likely to happen.' The driver sadly said as he picked up his radio calling it in.

'Great.' Cate sighed sitting back down again. Feeling the hand on her shoulder she looked up seeing Four Leaf.

'Chin up girl, we'll find a way.' He said with a smile and a wink. Cate smiled laughing a little, Four Leaf always so full of hope. 'Look across the road.' Four Leaf pointed, through the mist of the winter snow and cold they spotted the diner. 'Come on, let's get something to eat, they probably have a phone too.' Four Leaf squeezed Cate's left shoulder. Grabbing their coats they left the bus and headed to the diner.

'Got yourself a little trouble out there.' The waitress said as they all sat down in booths next to each other.

'Just a little, blown tire.' Cate explained.

'Well, get yourselves something warm to eat and drink, hopefully help will be out to you soon. My name is Gloria, I'll be your waitress.' Cate and her friends all smiled to Gloria who returned it with warmth. Ordering their food and drink they planned out what they would do next.

'Well the first thing I have to do is call Kelly.' Cate stated getting up. 'Gloria, is there a phone here I can use to call my sister?'

'Sure hun, just at the back there.' Gloria pointed to the phone, smiling her thanks Cate made her way to it, covering the small surface area beside it with coins Cate picked up the receiver dropping in coins and dialing Kelly's number. Cate drummed her fingers on the top of the phone waiting for Kelly to pick up the phone, which seemed to be taking forever when the answer phone clicked on. Cate sighed with disappointment as she listened through the message telling her that Kelly wasn't home and to leave a message.

'Hi Kel it's me. My flight was cancelled and I'm on the road doing all that I can to get home to you and the others. I actually met up with Four Leaf and his band, they're trying to get to L.A. as well we're in a bus heading to the train station but that's just blown a tire, we're doing everything we can I promise you we are but things aren't looking so great right now, I'm so sorry sis this isn't turning to be the holiday I hoped it would be for us.' Cate sighed heavily nothing left to say. 'Well I'll call again soon, give you an update as to where we are, I hope to be home in time for all the celebrations but right now we're all looking for a miracle. I'll speak to you soon, love you Kelly, bye.' Cate hung up the phone standing with her hand on it for a while trying to figure something out to get them all back home.

'Cate we got a new ride, let's go!' Four Leaf shouted out to her, Cate turned and nodded scooping the change for the phone in to her hand and stuffing the remainder into her pocket.

'Alright let's get going.' Cate said as she went to grab her jacket leaving money and a tip for Gloria.

'Here honey.' Cate turned to Gloria's voice looking straight into the young woman's brown eyes. 'Take this.' Gloria handed Cate a small angel pin. 'Might just bring you a little Christmas miracle.' Gloria smiled turning back to the table cleaning away their dishes her long dark hair bobbing in its ponytail as she did.

'Thank you Gloria, Merry Christmas.' Cate smiled leaving the diner chasing after Four Leaf and the others as they loaded up into the back of a big truck's rig. 'This is our new ride?' Cate asked as she zipped up her jacket and pulled her collar up around her neck.

'Yep, this is it, come on it'll be fun. We'll play music, sing have fun.' Four Leaf said with enthusiasm.

'You are enjoying this far too much Four Leaf.' Cate said as she climbed into the back of the truck. Four Leaf laughed as he climbed in after her, the others had food bagged up from the diner and drink ready for the go.

Kelly ran through her front door arms full of shopping bags, she hoped to catch the phone still ringing but sighed heavily lowering her bags to the couch as she heard her answer phone click off. Leaning across to it Kelly flicked the switch to rewind the message so she could play it only to then be further disappointed that she had missed Cate's call, her hopes raised once more as the phone began to ring again, snatching it up Kelly answered.

'Cate?' Kelly said excitedly hoping it might be Cate trying once more.

'Sorry Kel, just me.' Kris's voice replied. 'No word from Cate yet then?'

'No I've had word from her, she's trying to get home, her flight was cancelled and she's doing all she can to get the train home, it just might not be in time for Christmas.' Kelly glumly said sitting on her couch.

'Have a little hope Kel she might make it.'

'It's the 23rd today Kris and getting late the party is tomorrow night and from the sound of it she's nowhere near closer to home than she was a few hours ago.' Kelly defeated sat back in the couch wrapping her free arm around her stomach thoroughly fed up with the situation.

'Alright young lady that's it, Jill and I are coming round and bringing dinner.'

'Oh Kris no I just…'

'Nope Kelly we're coming round Jill's already putting on her shoes and jacket, will be there with food soon.' Before Kelly could answer the phone line went dead.

'I guess I'll be seeing you in a few.' Kelly said to the phone before she hung up. 'Or I could switch off all the lights and hide, maybe they won't come in…' Kelly said speaking aloud to herself. 'What am I saying of course they'll come in they have a key.' Kelly sighed loudly, picked herself up off of her couch and took her Christmas shopping through to the back bedroom all to be wrapped later. With thirty minutes the doorbell rang, Kelly opened the door to reveal Jill and Kris stood with a brown bag each containing Chinese take out, and both with a wide smile plastered across their faces.

'Hi!' They said in unison before entering in. Kelly had plates and cutlery ready for them on the kitchen bar.

'We got your favorites.' Jill enthused as she set out the take away food packages on the bar.

'You mean you've ordered the left side of the menu again.' Kelly quipped smirking slightly as she did. Jill poked her tongue out at her friend pleased that her spirits were already a little higher than when Kris spoke to her.

'So music or shall we see what movies they're showing on the box?' Kris asked as she set napkins and cutlery on the coffee table in Kelly's lounge.

'I think they're showing _'Meet Me in St. Louis'_ tonight.' Kelly suggested as she handed Kris the TV Guide. Kris nodded as she took and switched on the TV and found the right channel.

'We've still got a little time before it starts so we can get comfortable and eat away.' Jill said happily handing a plate full of food to Kelly then carrying hers and Kris's out to the lounge and sitting down on the couch with Kelly next to her and Kris on the floor in front of them.

'She'll be home in time right?' Kelly asked unhappily pushing food around on her plate. Kris looked round to her and caught Jill's eyes.

'Of course she will honey, you know Cate will be here and you probably won't even want to know how she managed it.' Jill reassured.

'Because she'll probably break the law to do it.' Kris joked making Jill burst with laughter joined eventually by Kelly then settling she began to eat with her friends saying a silent prayer and wish at the same time.

* * *

'So did you make it home?' Julie asked through laughter with the rest of the Angels and Scotty.

'You know how they say things come in threes?' Cate asked Julie smiling, Julie nodded. 'Well there's no exception for Angels on that rule in fact it's not always just threes.' Cate laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

'So this is where things took a turn for the not so great.' Cate explained as Kelly handed her a fresh mug of hot chocolate.

'Not so great?' Scotty commented confused. Cate looked to him, the penny dropped as she realised that she hadn't shared this side of the story with all of her family, again trying to protect them from worrying.

'Um yeah, Scotty don't tell mama or Danny this next part ok?' Cate asked. Scotty smirked nodding.

'In the vault.' Scotty said crossing his heart making Cate smile as she mirrored the action.

'So things took a turn for the worse, how?' Julie asked wondering how things could possibly get worse.

'Well, we were driving along perfectly happily playing music and enjoying ourselves and then well…'

'Things went wrong.' Jill piped up.

* * *

_3 years earlier._

The truck carrying Cate, Four Leaf and the band continued on the highway heading to their destination when the truck pulled off on to a back road unbeknown to its passengers it pulled into a truck park stopping.

'What's going on?' One of the band members asked as everyone jolted with the stop. Cate looked around heading for the loading doors.

'Good question.' Cate answered as the doors swung open, before Cate knew what was happening someone grabbed her and pulled her down swiftly off of the truck.

'Catey!' Four Leaf called out panicked after her rushing towards the doors.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' A voice said stepping out of the shadows shining a torch up into Four Leaf's eyes. Looking down Four Leaf could see Cate being held by a muscle bound man, his arm wrapped round Cate's throat. As Cate struggled against him he would lift her up off of the ground choking her further as he did. 'Hello Wild Cat.' The voice with the torch said as he turned to face Cate shining the light in her face. Cate recognized the voice straight away.

'Mack.' Cate said with disdain. 'What are you doing here out of jail?'

'It's called having a good lawyer Cate.' Mack answered walking up to her.

'Well we'd better send you back there hadn't we?' Cate said pulling on her restraints arm.

'You can try but as we're taking this rig and leaving you all here I doubt it.' Mack laughed making Cate's blood boil as she stamped her foot down in to her captors shin. As he cried off releasing her Cate dove for Mack, who was still laughing. The pair struggled on the ground for a while. 'Just like old times Wild Cat.' Mack sniggered as Cate managed to get on top of Mack then slapped him hard in the face. 'Cute.' Mack said moving his mouth around loosening it from the slap. Cate slapped him again this time across the other side of his face.

'Shut up Mack.' Cate snarled. Mack lay still looking at her smirking. 'What's so amusing?' Cate asked. She got her answer as something heavy hit her across her side knocking her off of Mack, pain coursed through her side as she rolled on to her good side she looked up to see what or who had hit her. The same guy that had been restraining her stood helping Mack to his feet holding onto a thick piece of wood. 'Ow.' Cate mumbled to herself.

'I'm taking the rig and its load Cate so all of you stay back and keep out of the way. None of you will be hurt then.' Mack explained with his disturbingly handsome smile. Cate pulled herself up to her feet as Four Leaf and the band got down out of the truck joining her Four Leaf by her side helping her.

'You alright luv?' He asked.

'I will be when I wrap that piece of wood around Little John's head over there.' Cate huffed.

'Don't do anything rash Catey.' Four Leaf whispered Cate looked to him for a moment before rolling her eyes. She couldn't risk the lives of the group with her; too many people she cared for would get hurt.

'Fine Mack get out of here, take the rig and go.' Cate said. Mack laughed walking towards her.

'I intended to Wild Cat, I intended to.' Mack turned on his heel heading back to the truck then just as quickly as he turned away he turned back. 'Just one last thing though.' Mack smiled; Cate looked at him wondering where this was headed. He lifted his hand as if intending to caress her face as Cate went to push his hand away Mack swiftly slammed his fist in to Cate's stomach causing her to double over; he followed if with an elbow to Cate's back making Cate to fall to the ground.

'Cate!' Four Leaf called out as did many of the band members. Cate held up her hand to signal she was ok, stopping them from doing anything stupid. Coughing she stood up Four Leaf helping her.

'I'll let you have that one Mack but you'd better get running.' Cate warned. Mack smiled again before he began to laugh walking back to the truck and climbing up into the cab, still laughing as he slammed the door shut, the engine started and the truck pulled away.

'Damn it.' Cate muttered as she bent over putting her hands on her knees, catching a breath after the small scuffle. Four Leaf squatted down in front of her.

'Are you sure you're alright luv?' He asked concerned.

'I'm fine Four Leaf, really just need to catch a breath.' Cate smiled putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

'So what do we do now?' Tim the drummer asked.

'Start walking.' Cate replied. 'We'll hitch a ride with someone eventually.'

'For all of us? Unlikely darlin' Four Leaf said standing again rubbing the back of his neck as he thought.

'Well we have to try Four Leaf and if we stay stood around here we'll freeze.' Cate started to head for the road when lights caught her eyes and then the sound of music began to filter through. 'Well I be…' Cate smiled before she turned to the others. 'Hey guys come take a look at this.' As the rest joined Cate they saw what she was pointing out to them, a roadside bar, a biker's bar.

'Well let's go see if we might get some help.' Cate smiled as they started heading towards the glow of the bar. As the band and Four Leaf went into the bar Cate cast her eyes over the bikes lined up out front recognizing the colors and one bike in particular. 'Our luck might have just changed boys.' Cate said to herself smiling as she entered into the bar. The rest of the group she was with had already found themselves places around the bar getting themselves a well earned drink to settle their nerves.

'Drink Cate?' Tim called over.

'In a minute, I'll be right with you.' Cate smiled to him finding who she was looking for over at the pool table. 'You know whenever there's trouble out on the roads you're never far away.' Cate said picking up the cue ball as it rolled across the pool table towards her.

'You sure it's me that's near all the trouble or just you causing them?' The man asked as he looked up from the pool table to Cate.

'May be a little of both. How you doing Spider?' Cate asked her serious face breaking into a smile.

'I was doing great until you walked in, what's the problem Wild Cat?'

'My Prince Charming has just ripped me and my friends off, grabbed our ride and stole my friends music equipment. Want to help me chase him down, teach him a lesson?' Cate asked perching up on the pool table throwing the cue ball in the air and catching it again. Spider walked round to her catching the ball when she tossed it up in the air again, he smiled devilishly.

'How much head start do they have?'

'About ten minutes.' Cate replied sliding off of the pool table. Spider put his pool cue and the ball down on the table and turned heading for the door.

'Let's go Wild Cat.' Spider called back as he left the bar.

'Catey, who is that?' Four Leaf asked looking at where Spider had just left.

'Don't worry Four Leaf.' Cate said quietly so only the two of them could hear. 'He's one of the good guys.' Cate smiled. 'I'll be back soon and hopefully with our rig and your gear.' Cate left the bar finding Spider on his bike engine roaring he held out a helmet for Cate, putting it on she climbed onto the back of the bike and pointed in the direction of where Mack had gone.

* * *

'How long until you tracked him down?' Julie asked shifting around in the armchair she was curled up in.

'Not too long.' Cate smirked.

Spider, rode at high speed tracking down Mack and the truck he had hi-jacked from Cate. Cate held onto Spider around his waist shifting her body weight when needed to go in line with the road and the bikes movement making sure she didn't throw off the balance of the bike, within a few miles the truck was in sight. Cate patted Spider's shoulder pointing to the rig ahead. Spider nodded as he put on more speed to catch up with Mack. Spider unzipped his biker's jacket with one hand and motioned to Cate, getting the idea Cate put her hand inside his jacket and pulled out Spider's gun, 9mm. Cate smiled as they moved closer to the side of the truck. Getting level with the driver's side of the truck Cate, balancing herself, pointed the gun towards the driver, who was shocked to see her, and motioned for him to get off the road. Cate saw the movement in the cab when Mack's face appeared at the window a look of thunder across his face then he disappeared again.

Before they knew it the truck swerved towards Cate and Spider on the bike. Spider responded quickly with Cate only just being able to grab on to him and still hold the gun without falling off the bike.

'Son of a…!' Cate and Spider shouted in unison. Cate patted Spider's shoulder again motioning to go around the truck which Spider did, slowing down he went around the back of the truck riding up alongside the passenger side of the cab. Cate patted Spider's shoulder again when they were level with the back of the cab; Cate dismounted the bike on to the truck.

* * *

'You did what!' Scotty exclaimed followed quickly by Kris's hand being clamped across his mouth as she pointed towards the room Rebecca was sleeping in. Scotty nodded as Kris released him. 'You did what?' Scotty repeated in an urgent more hushed tone looking to his sister shocked.

'Oh Scotty honey, you have no idea.' Jill laughed as she reached over and ruffled his hair smiling her cheeky smile as Cate continued telling the story.

* * *

Cate stuffed the gun into the back of her Jeans waistband as she climbed the back of the cab leading up to the passenger door. Getting her hand on it she was surprised when it swung open almost causing Cate to fall but quickly Cate grabbed onto the doorframe and pulled herself in grabbing a hold of Mack and punching him squarely in the nose, blood started to fall almost immediately as did Macks' curse words as he cradled his now broken nose. Cate pulled the gun and held it on the driver.

'Pull over, carefully.' Cate demanded. The driver wasn't about to argue as he nodded and slowed the truck down to a stop by the side of the road. Cate motioned for the driver to get out of the truck which he did, leaving his door open Cate helped Mack out of the cab by kicking him down to asphalt below. Mack cried out in further pain as he curled up into a painful ball on the floor. Cate jumped down herself and walked to the back of the truck with Spider the other side of the truck she opened the back of the rig to reveal the rest of Mack's crew.

'Everyone out!' Spider shouted to them all. Seeing both of the guns that Spider and Cate had the men put down their playing cards and quickly got out of the truck. 'Face down on the ground.' Spider barked his orders pushing one of the men onto the dirt on the side of the road. All the men followed suit including the driver who helped drag Mack over dropping him again to the ground.

'Mack, never a pleasure.' Cate laughed as she kicked his boots before turning to the truck shutting the back doors then heading back up to the cab.

'What do you want to do with this lot?' Spider asked as if he didn't know.

'You want to call in your friends?' Cate smiled handing him the CB radio, Spider smiled back as he climbed into the cab, Cate shut the door so Mack and his buddies couldn't hear Spider calling in back up. 'They'll want a statement.' Spider quietly said as he got back down from the cab.

'I know and you know where you can find me but I have to get back to L.A.' Cate smiled as she climbed back up into the cab.

'Get back to your sister huh?' Spider nodded knowingly.

'Yep, first Christmas and all that and this little adventure isn't helping matters.' Cate said rolling her eyes.

'Got a pen and some paper?' Spider asked, Cate looked to him confused then dug around finding what Spider asked for. 'Give this guy a try, he might just be able to help you out, just tell him I sent you.' Spider smiled as he handed Cate the paper and pen. Cate nodded smirking slightly wandering what her friend was up to.

'Ok thanks, now let's get back to the others before Four Leaf starts trying to commandeer one of your guy's bikes and comes after us!' Cate laughed as the sound of sirens neared, their cue to leave.

'Better get a move on.' Spider said grabbing up his helmet and running for his bike. Cate agreed as she shut the cab door and started the truck up again.

* * *

'So you got away without much incident then?' Scotty asked.

'Not every scrape I get in to ends up with me in a hospital bed Scott.' Cate smiled as she threw a handful of popcorn at her little brother.

'Just most of them.' Kelly teased playfully prodding her sister in the arm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

'What about you Kelly, what were you doing whilst Cate was having all this fun?' Julie asked as Jill handed her a glass of wine.

'Well…' Kelly began when the phone began to ring. Cate quickly picked up the receiver.

'Hello?'

'Caitlin, it's your mother.'

'Hi mama.' Cate said with a smile at her mother's announcement.

'Tessa is still in labor but it shouldn't be long now.'

'Alright mama, everything is fine here, Becca is asleep in bed and we're all sitting around telling stories and waiting for the call.'

'Alright sweetheart well we'll keep you all posted when to get yourselves down here to meet your new niece or nephew.'

'Ok than mama, we'll speak to you later.' With that Cate hung up the phone.

'Everything ok?' Scotty asked taking a bottle of beer from Kris.

'Everything's going fine, no baby yet.' Cate smiled sitting back with Kelly.

'So we're ok to carry on?' Jill asked smiling.

'Kelly you were saying.' Cate said turning to her sister.

'Well whilst Cate was having her 'fun' as it were, I was having fun with the two Munroe sisters or at least they were trying to make me have fun.' Kelly smiled as she reminisced.

* * *

_3 years earlier._

It was getting later in the evening and Kelly grew restless not having heard from Cate at all. The Chinese was all eaten and the film watched.

'How about we mix up a few drinks huh?' Jill asked to which Kris eagerly nodded in agreement.

'I don't know that I want to be a miserable drunk.' Kelly moped on her couch.

'Oh come on Kel, it'll be fun and you've got all we need for some great drinks.' Jill said as she looked through Kelly's drinks cabinet. Kelly groaned and grumbled in response.

'Come on Kel, we have music and drink we'll have all sorts of fun.' Kris insisted grabbing onto Kelly's arm trying to pull her into the fun. Kelly groaned again but broke into laughter as she went with Kris to join Jill at the drinks cabinet.

'This isn't going to end well.' Kelly joked as Jill passed back a bottle of Vodka to Kris.

'Shots!' Kris cheered as she rushed to the kitchen. Kelly smiled shaking her head.

'Just remember tomorrow is Christmas Eve and the Christmas ball so we can't get too drunk, I don't want to be hung over all day and night.' Kelly warned as Kris began to pour vodka into shot glasses. Jill stood beside Kelly swinging an arm around her shoulders as she did.

'Have no fear Kel, we will not get that wasted I promise.' Jill smiled Kelly looked to Jill before rolling her eyes.

'Yeah right.' Kelly said before breaking into a smile and laughing. 'Well we might as well phone a few others rather than it just be us.' Kelly suggested.

'Great idea!' Jill beamed as she rushed for Kelly's phone. 'And I know just the people to call.' Kelly suddenly dreaded suggesting the idea as Jill started dialing.

'What was the damage?' Julie asked leaning forward resting her head on her hands.

'A little more than we bargained for.' Kelly smirked looking across at Jill and then Kris, who both lowered their heads grinning embarrassed.

'Jill, how many people did you invite?' Kelly called over the loud music and voices of the people that now filled her house.

'Just one or two Kel and had them invite one or two.' Jill explained.

'And then I invited one or two and had them invite one or two.' Kris added as she managed to squeeze in next to them.

'So some how we've ended up with what fifty something people including us?' Kelly asked not amused.

'May be but at least it isn't dull.' Jill called out as some of the party guests grabbed her to join in the dancing. Kelly watched after her friend as she was dragged into the dancing circle that had formed in her living room.

'It's better than sitting around moping and worrying Kel.' Kris said as she lifted her drink in her hand acknowledging friends she hadn't spoken to yet then left Kelly on her own but not for long as Kelly got swept up into the dancing. Still holding her drink Kelly looked to it and the people all dancing around her, shrugging her shoulders Kelly downed the drink in one put the glass down and joined Jill in the centre of the dancing group and began to enjoy her self.

The party continued with more people, music and drink it concluded with sirens, banging on the door and people being ordered home.

'Disturbing the peace?' Jill exclaimed as she looked at the ticket the police officer had handed them.

'And count yourselves lucky we're not taking you downtown for a night in the cells. Now clean up this mess and keep it quiet!' The police officer who obviously enjoyed his little power trip too much said in a raised voice before turning on his heel and storming back to his patrol car.

* * *

'The cops were called out!' Scotty exclaimed as quietly as he could without disturbing Rebecca. Kelly sat back into her sister her hands covering her face.

'It was so embarrassing, all the neighbors were watching and those that weren't at the party were complaining about it. Real good show for them, their neighbor the lady detective having the cops come round to shut down a loud Christmas party.' Kelly said from under her hands as Cate put her arms around her sister hugging her.

'And you call me the trouble maker.' She teased.

'It wasn't that loud.' Jill tried to defend.

'But it was a little impromptu I suppose for the neighbors to take.' Kris added to which Jill poked her tongue out at her sister.

'I still say it was an over reaction by that cop.'

'Let it go Jill.' Cate said soothingly and slowly, which only caused Jill to get more ticked off as she tossed a cushion at Cate who caught it before it hit Kelly and laughed.

'So what happened next?' Scotty asked getting the story back on track.

'Well we cleaned up the mess which took until the early hours of Christmas Eve morning as one of the party goers thought of the genius idea to teepee the next door neighbors tree.' Kelly explained to the hilarity of the rest of the room.

'And whilst they did that I was still trying to get home and heading towards the contact Spider had given me.' Cate finished through laughter.

* * *

'How much further darlin'?' Four Leaf asked as he woke up from his sleep next to Cate in the cab of the truck, Cate driving.

'About another hour or so Four Leaf.' Cate explained with a sigh. 'I hope this contact of Spider's can help. It's now Christmas Eve and the party is tonight.' Cate said sounding more and more defeated.

'Just keep you hopes up Catey, we'll make it I'm sure of it. It is Christmas after all and you're an Angel, it has to turn out right in the end.' Four Leaf said trying to pick up his friends spirits that were crashing so quickly to the ground. 'Why don't you let me drive for a little while get yourself some sleep you haven't stopped for a long while now.' Four Leaf offered. Cate looked to her friend, he was right she hadn't stopped for ages and she was tired and ached all over but Cate didn't want to give up the wheel, she didn't want anything to go wrong, a wrong turn or anything that might cause further upset to their journey. 'Come on girl let me take over I promise not to take a wrong turn or miss one.' Four Leaf promised. Cate nodded and began to slow down the truck to pull it over to a stop.

'Ok but just for a while.'

'We're not far from where we need to be now Cate just let me finish the drive alright, you've done the rest.' Four Leaf re-assured. Cate smiled to him as she brought the truck to a stop, getting down from the cab she stretched out her back and legs as she walked round to the other side getting in again this time as the passenger as Four Leaf scooted to the driver's side. 'Alright now that we're in and secure you get some shut eye and I'll handle the rest.' Four Leaf winked to Cate as she settled down next to him, it didn't take long for sleep to take hold.

Cate felt Four Leaf shoving her trying to wake her.

'Come on Four Leaf, you've only just taken over!' Cate complained trying to move away from him shoving at her.

'That was over an hour ago darlin, we're here now come on.' Four Leaf hurried as he jumped down from the cab rushing round to the back of the truck letting out the rest of the band. Cate opened her bleary eyes and looked out the windscreen and smiled broadly as she did.

'Spider you genius!' Cate smiled from ear to ear as she swung open the door and jumped out heading towards the office of the small private airfield.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Cate walked into the office as Four Leaf and the other got down out of the truck looking around the airfield discovering where they were. Cate looked around the office looking for any signs of life, she then spotted the bell on the counter. Ringing it once Cate stood and waited for someone to appear.

'Hi there!' A cheery female voice said, Cate turned to face it as a short round woman came out from the back room and sat up on the stool behind the counter.

'Hi.' Cate returned.

'You must be Wild Cat.' The lady smiled holding her hand out to Cate who gladly took it shaking the hand.

'I am, Spider phoned ahead then?' Cate questioned thinking that must be the only logical explanation.

'That he did sweetheart. I understand you all are trying to get back to L.A?'

'Are we ever!' Cate said enthusiastically. 'Is there any chance you can help?' Cate asked looking out to the clear airfield.

'Oh I think we might be able to do something for you. What's your name sweetheart?'

'It's Cate, Cate Fox.'

'Well it's lovely to meet you Cate my name is Joy.' Joy smiled again the smile practically reaching from ear to ear.

'Joy.' Cate repeated smiling at the irony of the name and the time of year it was.

'I know a handy name to have around this time of year right. So how many of you are there hun?' Joy asked pulling out some forms and a clipboard.

'There are eight of us in total, will that be ok?' Cate asked worried that they might not all be able to get a flight home in the smaller private jets.

'Oh I think we have a plane that can take you all, don't you worry. Spider said you were all good people and you and he go way back.'

'You could say that.' Cate smiled.

'Well have no fear, he said he owes you a couple and so here's the pay off.' Joy explained as she handed Cate the clipboard with papers and a pen. 'Just list the names and details hun and sign at the bottom, the rest we can sort.' Joy explained as she hopped down off of her stool and headed back into the office again. Cate started filling out the forms as Four Leaf and the rest of the band filtered in to the warmth of the office.

'Good timing guys.' Cate smiled to them as she explained what was going on passing the clipboard to them for each of them to fill in and sign.

'We all set then?' Joy asked as she reappeared.

'Yeah think so Joy, say have you got a phone here I could use quickly try and contact my sister.'

'Sure Cate hun, come round back here not a problem.' Joy beckoned Cate round and pointed her to the phone. Cate thanked Joy as she picked up the receiver and dialed Kelly's number the phone rang out for a while Cate stood impatient waiting for her sister to pick up after the phone continued to ring out Cate gave up and disconnected the call.

'No luck?' Four Leaf asked leaning across the counter to Cate.

'No but I'll try Kris and Jill.' Cate said as she picked up the receiver again and dialed their number, the phone was answered almost immediately.

'Hello?' Jill's voice came through.

'Jill!' Cate called through excitedly, finally she had got a hold of someone.

'Cate, where are you?' Jill asked her tone just as excited.

'I am at a small airfield about to get a flight back to L.A. is Kelly with you guys?'

'No Cate sorry, we had kind of a late last night together and I think Kel said something about going out early to clear her head before tonight. Are you going to make it tonight?' Jill asked all in one breath.

'I think we might, can you do me a favor and pick up my dress from my place for tonight. I don't know that I'll get back to my house and change in time for everything.'

'Yeah of course we will, we'll take it with us to the ball, you can get changed there. Be a pretty cool Christmas surprise for Kel.' Jill suggested.

'Yeah it would.' Cate agreed a smile growing across her face as she looked up to Four Leaf and the band. 'Jill hold on a minute.' Cate turned to Four Leaf as she covered the phone for a moment. 'Four Leaf you guys got your working clothes with you, your suits?' Four Leaf looked to Cate a little confused by the question but recognized the look in her eyes.

'Yeah of course we have darlin', why?' Cate turned back to Jill on the phone.

'Jill I've got an idea and I'm going to need yours and Kris's help to pull it off.'

* * *

'So what was the grand scheme?' Julie asked completely absorbed in the story.

'I'm getting to it; I'm getting to it. Patience Angel, patience.' Cate teased Julie.

* * *

'So what's the idea Catey?' Four Leaf asked as they all took seats on the private jet.

'We need to work on a couple of songs guys. Tom we'll need your guitar once we've leveled off on our flight back, shouldn't take long, the flight that is so we're going to have to get this little set locked quick.' Cate smiled with enthusiasm excite to finally be getting home to her family.

After speaking with Cate Jill hung up the phone and rushed through to Kris's room.

* * *

'Hey who was that on the phone?' Kris asked as she sat brushing her hair.

'It was Cate.' Jill said excitedly bursting to tell Cate's plan.

'Is she any closer to home?' Kris asked putting her brush down on her dressing table.

'Yeah she is, she's going to make it to the party tonight.'

'How?' Kris asked as she and Jill both sat down on the foot of Kris's bed.

'She bumped into an old friend, remember that under cover cop Spider?' Kris nodded. 'He put her in touch with some friends of his with a private airfield she should be starting her flight any moment now.'

'So what's the plan?' Kris asked knowing this was all heading towards something.

'Cate wants to surprise Kelly at the party so we're to go and collect Cate's dress from her house and take it to the hall for the party and she wants you to look over some music.' Jill smiled as she poked her sister in her shoulder.

'Music, why?'

'Cate's with Four Leaf and his band they're all coming back with her, Cate knows a couple of Kelly's favorite Christmas songs and wants you to take part in one with her.' Jill explained as Kris nodded smiling. 'So come on let's get going, lots to do!' Jill said excitedly as she bounced off of Kris's bed. Kris watched her sister and laughed, this had always been their favorite holiday together and now Jill had a mission it made it even more exciting for her. Within ten minutes the two sisters were heading out the door to their Cobra and driving off towards Cate's.

* * *

'And what about Kelly how did they keep this all secret from you?' Julie asked looking to Kelly.

'I was so busy being miserable Julie I missed all the signs that they were up to something.' Kelly smiled thinking back to Christmas Eve three years previous.

* * *

Kelly walked around the streets looking through the shop windows' not really wanting to buy anything just needing to get out of her house for a while; her head was still pounding from the previous night.

'Never again.' Kelly mumbled to herself as she adjusted her sunglasses. As she looked up Kelly noticed the perfect gift in a window, moving swiftly towards the store Kelly gazed at the acoustic guitar in the window. A gorgeous Gibson J200 with a rose enameled on the body of it. 'Perfect.' Kelly's smile broadened as she removed her sunglasses staring at the instrument before heading into the store. Moments after her entering hands appeared in the window display removing the guitar.

* * *

'Hey Four Leaf, how about we finish the one song here and pick up here for the following?' Cate suggested as they looked over the music for the chosen songs they would be performing.

'Looks alright Cate maybe a couple of bars more though just for the flow of it.' Four Leaf returned with. 'Tom play this through with me.' Four Leaf said to his guitarist as he picked up his mandolin. The pair played through the last few bars of the first song then leading into the second.

'Sounds good.' Tom nodded to Cate and Four Leaf. 'Should work fine guys, I'll go and share it with the rest.' Tom smiled as he went back to the rest of the band. Cate sat back watching Tom as he went over the music with the other band members, she sighed contentedly.

'We'll be back soon enough.' Four Leaf smiled down to his mandolin as he spoke.

'Yeah and I think it's actually going to work out for once.' Cate smiled looking out the small window to the skies they flew through.

A while later the cabin door opened the co-pilot stepping out.

'We're now circling to land everyone so please get your selves seated and prepared for landing, about fifteen minutes everyone.' The co-pilot smiled as he turned and went back to his position. Cate buckled her seat belt and tried her best to wait patiently as she drummed her fingers on her thighs. Four Leaf watched her as he packed away his mandolin and sat himself down buckling up. Fifteen minutes felt like fifteen hours when the plane finally touched down on the private air strip.

'Alright let's get out of here.' Cate said as she looked to her watch. 'We've got a couple of hours to get to the venue and get ready, let's go.' Cate smiled her excited wild smile. As the door to the plane opened the band all rushed out in an almost orderly cue heading straight for the cabs Cate had Jill order for them waiting by the strip.

'You think of everything!' Four Leaf called out as they ran across to the cars.

'I try to.' Cate called back laughing as she ran to the taxi cab. With the entire band and all their instruments loaded they left the airstrip heading straight to town and the party.

* * *

'Kris you nearly ready to go?' Jill called to her younger sister's bedroom.

'I'm ready now Jill, I'm ready.' Kris replied as she walked in to the lounge finishing putting on her earrings.

'Kris you look gorgeous!' Jill exclaimed holding her hands out to her sister who happily took them as she beamed looking at her older sister's dress.

'So do you Jill!' Kris was dressed in a long red strapless dress wearing a simple diamond necklace and bracelet to match. Jill wore a long white dress to match with a dusting of clear sequins across the chest which shimmered when Jill moved.

'Come on Cate should be arriving at the hall soon we'd better get over there.' Jill snatched up her purse, wrap and car keys heading for the door with Kris not far behind her.

Kelly looked at herself in the full length mirror in her bedroom then looked to her phone, still no word from Cate it looked to Kelly that her sister wasn't going to make it, another Christmas alone. Kelly smoothed her hands down her dress again, she wore a royal blue full length dress, like Kris she wore a diamond necklace and bracelet to go with it.

'Well better go and schmooze the clientele.' Kelly mused as she picked up her wrap to match her dress, took her purse from the foot of her bed and headed out the door.

Jill and Kris headed through the grand hall where the ball was being held, the band was already setting up Kris and Jill recognized some of the faces and nodded their hello's to them. Tommy pointed to the door heading to the back rooms as he set up and tuned his guitar, understanding him the two sisters headed through finding dressing rooms they looked through a few when they heard Cate calling out.

'Four Leaf what time is it now?'

'About ten minutes after you last asked me darlin' Four Leaf called back as he walked across the corridor to Cate's room. Kris and Jill looked to one another smiling as they headed quickly for the room.

'Well it's about time you got here!' Kris called out as she entered the room.

'Kris, Jill!' Cate jumped up from the arm chair she was in to greet her friends hugging them both. 'You both look great, wow, so gorgeous.'

'As will you when you put this on.' Jill said handing Cate her dress. Cate took it from her gratefully.

'Thank you so much for this, really.' Cate said as she stepped into the en-suite to change. 'Kris you get a chance to look over the music?' Cate asked as she changed.

'Yeah I did but uh…'

'Why don't you come with me Kris we can look over it quickly with the fellas.' Four Leaf suggested, Kris nodded leaving Jill and Cate to carry on getting Cate ready.

'So when did you get here?' Jill called out to Cate.

'About an hour ago maybe, enough time to get here utilize the en-suite's here and showers and get ready. You mind helping me with the zip here?' Cate came out of the bathroom wearing an emerald green long fitted dress. Jill got up to help her friend. As she went to zip the back of the dress Jill noticed the bruising Cate had collected on her journey.

'Cate what happened to you?' Jill asked concerned the tips of her fingers lightly touching the visible bruises.

'Bumped into my Prince Charming.' Cate explained which had Jill spin her around to face her.

'You what?' Jill blurted out.

'Mack. He tried to steal our rig we were travelling in, almost succeeded until we ran into Spider.'

'Are you ok?' Jill asked as Cate turned around again lifting her hair so Jill could run the zip straight up without catching Cate's hair in it.

'I'm fine Jill.' Cate said as she winced slightly once the dress was zipped. 'This dress is a little tighter than I remembered. I'm fine Jill honestly I am.' Cate smiled reassuringly. 'Have you heard anything from Kelly today?'

'No not yet, not after last night.'

'What happened last night?' Cate asked as she sat down in the armchair again putting on her shoes to go with the dress.

'We maybe drank and partied a little too much.' Jill admitted grinning as she did trying not to laugh.

'By a little you mean a lot, what happened?'

'The cops were called out on us.' Jill said hanging her head almost in shame.

'The cops!' Cate exclaimed before falling back in to the chair laughing. 'I would have loved to have been there for that, oh this tripi back has been a nightmare, look at what I've missed already!' Cate continued to laugh as she stood to go the dressing table where Jill had laid out jewelry and Cate's purse.

'Kelly is going to be so thrilled that you're back and then she probably kill you for not telling her all calling her sooner.' Jill said as she sat in the armchair Cate had just vacated.

'Maybe but I think I'll get away with it this time.' Cate smiled to Jill through her reflection in the mirror as she put on her earrings and necklace. A light knock at the door interrupting them.

'You two ready?' Four Leaf asked. 'The band are waiting for you Cate.'

'Ok let's go. What time is it any way?' Jill looked to her watch.

'We've got about five minutes so the guests have probably already started to arrive.' Jill explained as they headed to the ball room and the stage where the band was set up.

'Wow.' Tom said as Cate took to the stage. Kris turned to see her friend and sister walk out on to the stage.

'Thanks Tom.' Cate grinned to the guitarist.

'Cate you look stunning.' Kris said as she walked up to her taking her hand.

'Thank you. So you got the music all sorted, know what's going on?' Cate asked as they walked to the piano.

'Yeah I think so, Four Leaf and Tom got me up to speed.'

'Great because I think we'll be going on soon.' Cate smiled her devilish grin.

'We'd better go out there and meet Kelly help her with the guests or she really will be after our blood!' Jill warned Kris as she left the stage heading out of the ball room.

'Jill has a point we'll see you in a bit.' Kris smiled rushing after Jill.

'We'll be here.' Cate called after them before turning back to the band. 'Ok shall we just make sure one last time we know what we're doing.' The band all nodded as they closed ranks around the piano and ran through the running order again.

It didn't take long for Jill to spot Kelly amongst the crowd of guests that had already arrived. Rushing towards her Jill managed to get her attention.

'Kelly you look amazing.' Jill gushed as she reached her friend. Kelly gave Jill a warm smile before embracing her.

'Jill you look pretty amazing yourself, your dance card will be full within the first five minutes no doubt.' Kelly teased as the two friends stood apart slightly again. 'Where's Kris?'

'Right here.' Kris said as she tapped Kelly on her shoulder. 'Hi!' Kris waved to Kelly as she turned to see her.

'You Munroe sister's, both gorgeous.' Kelly laughed as she hugged Kris also. 'Look at this place isn't it gorgeous. I wish Cate were here to see it as well.' Kelly sadly said as she looked around the grand entrance room to all the people in their fine clothes the ladies in their grand evening gowns and the men in the evening suits.

'Cate would love it.' Jill said smiling as she put a comforting arm around Kelly's waist. 'Looks like it's time to head in to the ball room.' Jill indicated to the doors opening and people going in.

'Have either of you seen Bosley yet?' Kris asked.

'Not yet but I think he's bringing a date.' Kelly answered.

'There he is.' Jill pointed to their friend who did indeed have a date on his arm. Bosley waved to the Angels as he headed into the ball room. 'I guess we'll see him in there.' Jill giggled with her friends. As they all entered in to the room taking seats at the tables set out to the sides of the large dance floor Bosley took to the stage to welcome everybody.

'Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to our annual Christmas ball. As you are all very well aware Charlie will not be here with us in person to join us in our festivities but he sends his love and warmest regards to you one and all and asks that you all enjoy this evening and hopes that you all have a wonderful Christmas. So, on with the ball.' Bosley indicated for the band to start as he made his way off the stage whilst the guests including the Angels all applauded him and the ever elusive man they called their boss.

As the band began to play Kelly sat down again pouring herself a glass of water her mind drifting back to her little sister who was not there to join in the party with them all.

'_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight_

Asthe song began Kelly looked up slowly to the stage recognizing the voice, a look of disbelief on her face as she slowly stood up. Jill watched her friend as she looked to the stage watching Cate sing with the band.

'Jill, look…' Kelly said as she pointed to the stage.

'Merry Christmas Kelly.' Jill giggled as she stood beside her friend putting her arm around her. Kelly brought her hands up to her face as she continued to look on in shock. Kris left the two older sisters to the table as she headed towards the stage.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away._

_Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more._

_Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.'_

As Cate finished singing the music slowly began to change its melody leading into their next song for which Kris picked up the lyrics stepping out of the shadows next to the piano.

'_Greeting cards have all been sent  
The Christmas rush is through  
But I still have one wish to make  
A special one for you_

_Merry Christmas darling  
We're apart that's true  
But I can dream and in my dreams  
I'm Christmas-ing with you  
_

Whilst Kris continued to sing Cate slowly stepped aside allowing Kris to take the centre of the stage.

_Holidays are joyful  
There's always something new  
But every day's a holiday  
When I'm near to you  
The lights on my tree  
I wish you could see  
I wish it every day  
Logs on the fire  
Fill me with desire  
To see you and to say_

Cate next took lead for the song with Kris joining the rest of the band as Cate had done beforehand singing the backing and harmony lines.

_That I wish you Merry Christmas  
Happy New Year, too  
I've just one wish  
On this Christmas Eve  
I wish I were with you  
_

_Logs on the fire  
Fill me with desire  
To see you and to say  
That I wish you Merry Christmas  
Happy New Year, too  
I've just one wish  
On this Christmas Eve  
I wish I were with you  
I wish I were with you_

_Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas – Darling'_

As the song ended the couples that had taken to the dance floor stopped their dances to applaud the band and its singers as they took their bows Kris and Cate then left the stage making their way to their sisters.

'Kel, have you been crying?' Cate asked as she approached her sister her threw her arms around her.

'Maybe a little, it's an emotional time.' Kelly admitted as she held her little sister tightly.

'Merry Christmas Kelly.' Cate giggled.

* * *

'So what did you do when you found out that Jill and Kris both knew and kept you in the dark?' Scotty asked as he stretched his legs out in front of him where he sat on the floor.

'Oh I made them pay for that a few weeks later but that's another story. For that evening on Christmas Eve I was just happy to have my sister home with me and that was enough.' Kelly smiled to the young man when the phone rang. Cate got up to answer the phone.

'Cate!' Danny yelled down the phone. 'I'm a dad again, I'm a dad!'

Cate held the phone away from her ear as her eldest brother shouted down the phone at her.

'Danny's a dad again.' Cate explained to the rest of the room.

'A boy! We have a little boy!' Danny continued to shout. 'All of you get down here now!' Danny excitedly cried before hanging up the phone.

'Alright everyone, jackets and shoes on we're headed to the hospital.' Cate announced.

'What about Becca?' Kris asked as she got up.

'I'll get her.' Cate smiled heading into the room her niece slept in. Gently waking her niece, Rebeccea turned to face her aunt. 'Hey there little one, ready to go and meet your new little brother?' Cate smiled to her niece who jumped up quickly rushing out of the room. 'I'll take that as a yes.' Cate laughed to herself as she got up and headed out of the room after her finding Kelly getting Rebecca into her coat and boots.

The group all arrived at the hospital and headed towards Tessa's room. Cate entered first.

'Hi, ready for the gang?' Cate asked as she headed to Tessa first kissing her forehead and hugging her.

'Bring in the troupe.' Tessa beamed with tired eyes. Cate nodded and went back to the door beckoning the rest in. Danny stood beside his wife holding his new little boy in his arms handing him over to Tessa as Rebecca came in and was lifted by her uncle up on to the bed to meet her baby brother. Cate stood by her mother who sat opposite Tessa's bed watching over her children.

'Everybody,' Danny began. 'I'd like you to meet the newest member of the Carter family. Garrett Jacob Carter.' Danny introduced. The group of Angels all cooed as they heard the name of the gorgeous little boy that Tessa cradled in her arms. Kelly stood stunned for a moment before walking back standing the other side of Bette.

'Kelly honey are you ok?' Bette asked smiling to Cate then to Kelly.

'I…did I just hear what I thought I heard?' Kelly asked stunned. Both Cate and Bette nodded to her. 'Did you know about this?' Kelly asked looking at Cate.

'Tessa and Danny spoke to me about it.' Cate admitted.

'Kelly, you're a part of our family now and this way well, we thought it would make it even more I don't know, official.' Danny said trying to explain their decision to name their son after Kelly.

'This way our families share the same name.' Tessa added.

'Exactly.' Danny chipped in as he picked up Rebecca.

'Thank you, I really don't know what else to say.'

'You don't have to say anything sweetheart, we're family.' Bette concluded.

'Merry Christmas everybody.' Scotty spoke up looking to the clock on the wall, it was now past midnight, officially Christmas day. Everyone in the room cheered with merry Christmases to everyone.

* * *

'And that little Garrett was your first Christmas with us all.' Cate explained to the baby boy she held in her arms as they stood at her mother's graveside, it was Christmas Eve again but a couple of years after Garrett's first and a lot of things had already changed. 'Your grandmother loved you so much, with all her heart like she did all of us and still does from where ever she is now watching over all of us.' Cate felt a hand on her shoulder turning to see Kelly.

'You ready to head back?' Kelly asked sadly as she weakly smiled to Cate gently stroking her index finger on her little nephew's cheek.

'Yeah I'm ready let's get back before Rebecca sends out a search party for us all.' Cate smiled to her sister as they both turned and headed down to the car, the stars shining brightly above them as they headed back to the family home and their family Christmas. 'Besides we've got some music to be singing.'

'Did you let Kris use your guitar?' Kelly asked smirking as Cate put Garrett securely into his car seat.

'Well as it is Christmas I let her.' Cate laughed. 'But if she breaks it, she buys it.' The two sisters laughed as they drove off.

* * *

**_Well it took a year but it's all finished now as promised and I decided at the end to bring it up to date with my other fics! _**

**_Merry Christmas everybody, I hope you have a safe and happy Christmas with your loved ones and a very happy and healthy new year in which I'll continue my other CA fic - 'Hell Hath No Fury' until then, happy holidays! AJ5 xxx_**

**_'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas' - Judy Garland_**

**_'Merry Christmas Darling' - The Carpenters_**


End file.
